galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighter Ace
Ace Military Jargon for pilot killing 10 or more enemy craft. Pre-Astro Terran A flying ace or fighter ace is a military aviator credited with shooting down several enemy aircraft during aerial combat. The actual number of air victories required to officially qualify as an "ace" has varied, but is usually considered to be five or more. The few aces among combat pilots have historically accounted for the majority of "air to air" victories in military history. Current The United Stars of the Galaxies Space Fleet is one of the few civilizations knownas of 5030 to use Space Fighters.Before joining the Union, only the Terrans, the Union Dai, and the Nul used Space Fighters. In 5019, it was discovered that, the Seenians also had Space Fighters. that uses small fast space craft called fighters. Union forces make extensive use of this class of space craft and while there are fully automated non manned robotic versions, the Union still relies on manned fighter craft. It had been determined that even the most sophisticated computronics cannot completely replace living beings and that well trained fighter pilots outperform any machine solution (The exception being X101 Pilots) The beings trained as fighter pilots form a special elite division even among the highly trained professionals of the fleet and have many traditions. Between the time of it's founding until 5016 when the Dai joined the Union, only the Terrans used fighter crafts in space at the time of their joining the UnionAround fifteen civilizations are known to use Space Fighters in 5150. Close to one hundred Union Members at some time in their past had used Space Fighters, but had abandoned the idea centuries before joining.. As a result, until 5016 nearly all fighter related traditions came from the United Earth fighter commandWhen the Dai and later the Nul joined the Union some of their traditions were added to the mix. The traditions of United Earth's Space Fighters in turn mostly came from Pre Astro Terran traditions. A Union Fighter pilot becomes ACE after killing/ destroying 10 or more enemy craft. That pilot earns the right to wear the Ace Ribbon and is allowed to customize their fighters paint jobsHar Hi and Eric Olafson are the only pilots in Fleet history (up to 5150) to made "Ace in a Day" while still third year Midshipman. A fighter pilot can have fractional number of kills if a destroyed craft is attributed to more than a single fighter. Records The highest scoring Ace to this day (5150) is retired Admiral Har Hi. He managed to kill 76 enemy fighters during the Battle of Kishar rising his life time score to 323 space fighter kills (not counting the kills he scored as a young man before he joined the fleet with his Dai Clan.) Retired Admiral Har Hi also has the record number of kills made in his first battle as a Wolfcraft Fighter 29. The record for the largest enemy warship destroyed in one on one combat by a fighter pilot as well as the record size for First Kill is held by retired Admiral Eric Olafson who destroyed a Nul-Nul Carrier getting ready to launch fighters. Category:Armed Forces Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Union Navy Category:Military Terms Category:Armed Forces Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:Union Navy Category:Military Terms